stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Westoever
Misschien "Civitas Libertas'''-'Strand", met een streepje? En dat er zeg maar links van de Ruben Geleynsstraat ''naar Civitas Libertas staat en andersom? Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) :En hoe gaat het bos heten? Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) ::Hernoemen, ok. Van die "naar CL", ja ik had het geprobeerd, maar het lukte niet... Het bos: Kies maar! 14 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) Silva Actas?? (acta = kust volgens wiktionary ) of hoe moet het dan zijn? Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 19:47 (UTC) :Mij goed, zoals Silva Artes (ofzoiets) van Wikistad ons geen proces aanpraat voor plagiaat. ;-) 14 mei 2007 19:49 (UTC) ::O, je bedoelt "Silva de Arta"?? lol. Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 19:58 (UTC) :::Ja :p En ga je je stamcafe aan de dijk ook binnenkort openen? :D 14 mei 2007 19:59 (UTC) ::::Zeker wel! Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) :::::Ik zal er dan is enne komen drinken :p Ik ga stoppen voor vandaag, tot morgen hé. 14 mei 2007 20:02 (UTC) ::::::Yes, Me 2. 'tzelfde! Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 20:05 (UTC) CL-S staat al op de kaart van Libertas ! Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 07:24 (UTC) :Mss ook zoals in Wikistad, rode vlekken voor te weten in welke wijk je zit? 15 mei 2007 14:43 (UTC) ::Okay! Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 15:11 (UTC) Misschien "Civitas Libertas'-'Strand", met een streepje? En dat er zeg maar links van de Ruben Geleynsstraat ''naar Civitas Libertas staat en andersom? Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC)'' :Maybe Martijn knows how to do it? Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 15:32 (UTC) ::Maybe... En aangezien CL-S een aparte gemeente moet worden... Kun jij daarvan burgemeester worden en dan kunnen we nauw samenwerken zodat het officieel gescheiden is, maar toch deels één is. 15 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::It's an honour! Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) ::::Ik vind het trouwens zo zo handig als er in wijken en gemeentes aan de raden pijltjes staan om zo naar een andere gemeente te kunnen 15 mei 2007 16:14 (UTC) :::::Handig is het zeker, maar de vraag is 'hoe'? 15 mei 2007 16:15 (UTC) ::::::En martijn heeft het dus al gedaan... Bravo! 15 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) Zuidrandlaan Kan iemand misschien de Zuidrandlaan inkorten t/m de kruising met de Centrus? Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:36 (UTC) :Zodat ie niet meer doorloopt tot aan het strand? 2 jun 2007 17:01 (UTC) ::En wat komt daar dan? 2 jun 2007 17:05 (UTC) :::De villa's worden vergroot ;p. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 18:02 (UTC) ::::Klinkt goed! Maar als we dan toch bezig zijn, de Centrus hoeft niet verder te lopen als de Ruben Geleynsstraat toch? Bovenste stukje eraf ;) Moriad 2 jun 2007 21:47 (UTC) :::::Idd, maar dat moet Martijn doen want k ben dr heel slecht in. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:48 (UTC) ::::::Oei, ik lees het nu pas :p Maar wil je het nu zo houden of toch liever grotere villa's? 4 jun 2007 05:47 (UTC) :::::::Zo ist wel ok. Alleen wat Moriad zei, dat de straat de Centrus iets ingekort mag worden. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 06:33 (UTC) ::::::::Je hebt t al gedaan :). Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 06:34 (UTC) Prive School Het valt me op dat zowel CL als CLs geen scholen hebben en de Libra Groep wil dit probleem wel oplossen doormiddel van een priveschool. Hiermee wordt natuurlijk ook de trek van rijkere inwoners getrokken omdat deze beter onderwijs kunnen krijgen voor hun kinderen. Mijn idee was om het plot R. Geleynsstraat 14 hiervoor in gebruik te nemen. Zijn er mensen tegen dit voorstel? moriad 2 jun 2007 17:10 (UTC) :Ik heb er geen probleem mee, Gebruiker:Regaliorum is minister van onderwijs, maar niet zo vaak online. Als ik jou was zou ik die priveschool gewoon stichten 2 jun 2007 17:21 (UTC) ::Heel graag zelfs, je hoeft die vragen niet te stellen hoor, maar gewoon doen! Ben er heel blij mee.Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 18:03 (UTC) :::Als je iets fout zou doen zal het binnen de kortste keren opgelost zijn :p 2 jun 2007 18:05 (UTC) ::::Ik ben niet tegen, maar het feit dat je dingen zegt als rijkere spreekt me niet aan. Al het onderwijs zou hier in theorie gelijkwaardig moeten zijn en eigenlijk is al het onderwijs een beetje privé, aangezien er geen echt staatsonderwijs is en ook nog geen godsdienstonderwijs. 2 jun 2007 19:16 (UTC) :::::Is het mogelijk om de school ietswat te verbreden (1 tegel meer in beslag te nemen) ? --Moriad 16 jul 2007 09:16 (UTC) ::::::Eigenlijk had ik dat liever niet gewild.. maar vooruit. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 09:22 (UTC) STOP Ik denk dat het slim is om een stop op bedrijven e.d in te stellen omdat anders de charme van de relaxte kustplaats vervalt en het gewoon een stad wordt... --Moriad 13 jun 2007 13:06 (UTC) :De helft van de winkels hier zijn geplaatst zonder toestemming van mij, dus die ga ik ook verwijderen. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 13:59 (UTC) Strand Kunnen jullie een link zetten op het strand zodat iedereen die erop klikt automatisch op de zandbak terechtkomt ? Hierdoor zou er waarschijnlijk meer geoefend worden in de zandbak. Ik heb het expres onder water gezet zodat de brand niet uitgebreid kon worden. ;) --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 10:58 (UTC) :Maar niet op die manier :S --Bucurestean 24 aug 2009 11:00 (UTC) ::Pech, je troepen zijn teruggetrokken naar Civitas Libertas... I hope they can swim, because you can't win...! Greenday2 24 aug 2009 11:02 (UTC) Hmm --Bucurestean 28 aug 2009 13:13 (UTC) :Was dit niet de wijk van de rijken? --OuWTB 29 aug 2009 07:22 (UTC) ::Misschien twee jaar geleden, totdat Bar oan 't Strand haar deuren openden --Bucurestean 29 aug 2009 10:01 (UTC) :::Haha :D --OuWTB 29 aug 2009 14:40 (UTC) Is het goed als ik deze wijk terugzet naar de oude versie van voor de civilwar? Pierlot Adrianusz 30 aug 2009 11:46 (UTC) :Ik probeer er wat van te maken. --OuWTB 30 aug 2009 13:00 (UTC)